When giving birth
by Ayana Jung
Summary: FF YUNJAE ONESHOOT.. bagaimana uniknya jaejoong selama proses persalinannya dan juga kesabaran yunho menemani. Inspirasi dari kisah nyata dari salah satu keluarga saya.


**When giving birth**

Author : Ayana Jung

Genre : drama, Family

Rate : T+

Pairing : YunJae

Cast:

Kim Jaejoong ( yeoja )

Jung Yunho ( namja )

And The Other

 **Oneshoot**

Disclaimer : **semua member milik Tuhan, Orang tua dan management nya masing-masing**

 **Warnin** g : GS. Ini ff asli buatan aku yang terinspirasi dari kejadian nyata waktu bibi ku mau melahirkan. Typo bertebaran di mana-mana udah pasti, penulisannya sedikit ancur gegara ngebut, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

 **~Happy Reading~**

 _Brak_

" Boo!" Teriak Yunho ketika memasuki rumahnya dengan tergesa-gesa.

Di tolehkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri guna mencari keberadaan istri tercinta.

"Boo kau dimana?" Yunho semakin panik ketika tidak menemukan Jaejoong hampir di seluruh ruangan rumah mereka.

Bagaimana tidak panik jika setengah jam yang lalu ketika pemilik Jung Corp tersebut tengah berkutat dengan tumpukkan-tumpukkan pekerjaan tiba-tiba saja mendapat telpon dari Jaejoong, istrinya yang tengah mengandung buah hati mereka bahwa telah terjadi kontraksi beberapa kali.

" Yunnie~ah"

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara rintihan dari arah belakang rumahnya. Dengan segera di langkahkan kakinya ke sana, dan betapa terkejutnya dia ketika melihat Jaejoong tengah bersimpuh di bawah bangku dekat kolam renang sambil memegangi perutnya yang besar.

" Astaga, Boo!"

Diraihnya tubuh ringkih berperut buncit tersebut kedalam dekapannya, dan dengan sigap menggendongnya ala bride style.

" Kita kerumah sakit sekarang"

Namun saat hendak melewati pintu, tiba-tiba tangan kanan Jaejoong yang tadinya mengalungi leher Yunho langsung meraih pintu tersebut.

" Itu. . . . Akh.. Itu Yunnie" ucap Jaejoong disela rintihannya sambil menunjuk meja kecil di samping kursi tempatnya bersimpuh tadi.

Sejenak Yunho terhenti dan memandang meja yg penuh makanan tersebut. Alisnya tertaut tidak mengerti.

" Wae Boo?"

" Makanannya aku lapar" jawab Jaejoong. Nafasnya kembali sedikit karena kontraksinya berkurang. Mata Yunho berkedip beberapa kali.

" Sebenarnya Kau mau melahirkan atau kelaparan hingga membuatmu sakit eoh?" Tanyanya sarkatis sambil berniat menurutkan Jaejoong dari gendongannya, namun tidak jadi karena lagi-lagi Jaejoong merintih kesakitan.

" Aduh.. Akh.. Tentu saja aku mau melahirkan dasar beruang Pabbo!" Jaejoong menjambak rambut Yunho dengan kesal " aku mau melahirkan dan aku juga lapar!" Lanjutnya sambil berteriak di telinga Yunho. Yunho meringis mendengarkan teriakan Jaejoong.

" Baiklah-Baiklah. Nanti aku akan meminta Minnie dan chunnie membawa makanan, tetapi sekarang kita kerumah sakit dulu ne!" Bujuk Yunho yang langsung dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Jaejoong.

.

.

.

.

.

Selama dalam perjalanan, Jaejoong hanya dapat meringis sesekali ketika Kontraksi datang. Bulir-bulir keringan jatuh bercucuran membasahi seluruh tubuhnya.

Sebenarnya sudah dari semalam kontraksi di perutnya mulai bereaksi. Hanya saja, dia merasa kontraksi yang dia rasakan hanya sebagai fase awal dan belum akan melahirkan karena jarak kontraksi yang cukup jauh. Apalagi selama kontraksi ia merasakan tak melihat dan merasakan ketuban yang keluar dari selangkangannya,

Tetapi saat dirinya hendak menyantap makan siang di taman belakang di rumahnya, jarak kontraksi semakin kian mendekat dan kuat di sertai dengan keluarnya lendiran bercampur yang ternyata ketubannya telah pecah.

" Apa kau baik-baik saja Boo?" Tanya Yunho yang tengah menyetir sambil sesekali melirik sang istri.

" Neh! " Jawab Jaejoong lemah. Sepertinya kontraksi di perutnya sudah agak berkurang.

Selang waktu 30 menit kemudian mereka pun sampai di Rumah sakit. Kemudian Jaejoong pun di bawa ke UGD untuk di periksa.

.

.

.

.

.

" Mrs Jung Jaejoong" panggil seorang Dokter saat keluar dari pintu ruang UGD tersebut membuat Yunho yang tengah mondar mandir di pintu terhenti dan menghampiri suster tersebut.

" Saya suaminya Uisa-nim! Bagaimana keadaan istri dan anak saya"

" Apakah istri bapak berniat melahirkan secara normal?"

" Jika itu memungkin kan"

" Baiklah, Begini pak, leher rahim istri bapak baru mencapai 4 ingin persalinan normal Perlu 6-12 jam untuk mencapai 10cm. Kami akan memindahkan istri bapak ke kamar untuk menunggu pelebaran leher rahim. Biasanya kontraksi yang akan di rasakan istri bapak akan lebih kuat, lebih lama, dan lebih sering jadi kami berharap bapak menemani istri bapak"

" Baik Uisa, saya pasti akan menemani istri saya"

Dokter muda tersebut tersenyum melihat keantusiasan Yunho. Dan sebelum melangkah pergi untuk memeriksa kembali, di tepuknya bahu Yunho untuk menguatkan Bapak baru tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

" Hyung!" Teriak Changmin sambil mendobrak pintu kamar rumah sakit.

" Sssttt..." Yunho menaruh telunjuk ke bibirnya seolah bilang Jangan-berisik-atau-kubunuh-kau yang dibalas cengiran oleh changmin.

"Aduh.. Akh Yunnie !" Teriak Jaejoong dengan mata terpejam sambil mencengkram erat jemari tangan Yunho. Baru 5 menit yang lalu Jaejoong terpejam dan harus berteriak kembali. Sungguh sebenarnya Yunho tak tega melihat istri yang setahun lalu dinikahinya tersebut tengah menahan sakit di ranjang pesakitannya.

" Ini semua salah kau" ujar Yunho sambil menatap tajam Changmin adik kesayangannya tersebut

" Loh kok aku?"

" Jika kau tidak berteriak pasti dia tidak akan terbangun"

" Kalian berdua berisik" omel Jaejoong sambil membuka matanya.

" Eoh? Minnie~ah!?"

" Hallo nunna"

" Apa yang kau bawa?"

" Ini Nasi goreng Kimchi pesanan Yunho Hyung tadi"

Mendengar nama makanan, sepasang mutiara milik Jaejoong berbinar sempurna. Air liur seolah terlihat tengah menetes dari sudut bibirnya.

" Cepat kemarikan aku lapar... Akh.. Aduh..sshhh"

Changmin meringis melihat ekspresi pesakitan Jaejoong.

" Nunna yakin mau makan?! Memang bisa" tanya Changmin yang langsung di balas anggukkan oleh Jaejoong.

Dengan setengah hati di serahkannya dua bungkus nasi goreng kimchi tersebut.

Meski dengan setengah meringis Jaejoong dengan nikmat terus memakan makanan yang didapat dari Changmin.

" Aduh.. Akhh... Hmmm enak.. Sshhh" ocah Jaejoong sambil menguyah dan juga sambil mengelus-elus perutnya yang terasa sakit.

Melihat kelakuan Jaejoong, baik Yunho maupun Changmin hanya dapat menggeleng heran.

Drrrt... Drrtttt

Ponsel di dalam saku Yunho bergetar, dengan segera di geserkanya tombol berwana hijau saat melihat Mrs Jung atau Ummanya yang menelpon dan kembali memasukkannya ke dalam kantong sakunya saat menyelesaikan pembicaraannya.

" Nugu?"

" Umma, dia bilang sudah sampai di parkiran rumah sakit. Mungkin sebentar lagi akan sampai kesini"

Jaejoong hanya menggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti kemudian melanjutkan makannya.

Tak sampai 30 menit kedua bungkusan nasi goreng tersebut telah habis di lahat Jaejoong dan hanya menyisakan bungkusnya saja.

.

.

.

.

" Aigoo! Hampir saja Jantung umma copot saat Yunho menelfon jika kau akan segera melahirkan" Ujar wanita paruh baya yang baru saja memasuki ruang inap Jaejoong. " Bagaimana kondisi mu sayang?"

" Entahlah Umma, sebentar sakit sebentar tidak." Jawab Jaejoong sekenanya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat dengan bibir yang mulai memutih, peluh memenuhi sekujur tubuhnya. Di usapnya pelan sang Baby yang berada di perutnya saat merasakan nyeri itu datang lagi.

" Apa yang umma bawa?" Tanya Yunho ketika melihat sang Umma menenteng beberapa bungkus plastik di tangannya.

" Ah, ini umma bawa beberapa cemilan dan buah-buahan. Bagaimana ke adaan menantu dan calon cucu umma?"

" Menurut dokter tunggu beberapa jam lagi untuk di periksa apakah leher lahir Jaejoongie udh mencapai 10cm atau belum" tutur Yunho kemudian membantu membereskan beberapa makanan yang telah habis di makan Jaejoong.

" Yunnie~ah" panggil Jaejoong dengan lirih.

" Ne Boo!" Dengan telaten di elusnya perut Jaejoong dengan pelan untuk mengurangi rasa sakit. Jaejoong yang tengah terbaring miring langsung menunjuk ke kantong buah-buah yang Umma Jung bawa.

" Aku lapar" rintihnya sambil mengelus-elus perutnya di atas telapak tangan Yunho.

" Eoh?" Yunho mengeryitkan alisnya. " Lapar? Lagi?" Lanjutnya yang di balas anggukkan oleh Jaejoong. Di sisi lain, Changmin yang tengah memakan kripik kentang kesukaanya di pojok ruangan terdiam hingga membuat kripik yang di tangannya jatuh kelantai karena syok. 'Bukan kah kakak iparnya itu baru saja makan'pikir changmin kemudian melanjutkan memakan cemilannya

" Tapi Boo, kau baru saja menghabiskan dua bungkus Nasi Goreng kimchi"

" Pokok nya Lapaaar.. Kemarikan buah-buahnya ... Akh YUNNIE" jerit Jaejoong sambil meringis merasakan sakit di bawah perutnya.

" Sudahlah Yunho, biarkan istrimu makan. Hitung-hitung buat tambah tenaga" Umma Jung berjalan mendekati sang menantu kemudian mengusap peluh yang membanjiri wajahnya. " Apalagi nanti saat tiba waktu persalinan" lanjutnya sambil mengecup jidat Jaejoong dengan sayang.

" Baiklah" jawab Yunho pasrah.

.

.

.

.

.

" Yunnie... Sssshhhh .. Nyam nyam"

Setidaknya itulah yang terjadi selama beberajam kemudian sambil waktu persalinan.

Bahkan saat Yoochun yang merupakan sepupu Jaejoong datang bersama istrinya Junsu membawa makanan, Jaejoong langsung melahap habis semuanya meski diselingi oleh rintihan kesakitan di bagian perut.

" Nunna ini lapar apa doyan?" Sindir Changmin saat melihat kakak iparnya tersebut asik melahap habis semua makanan. Dirinya saja yg memang terkenal doyan makan malah mual melihat kerakusan Jaejoong.

" Aku lapar dan aku doyan" jawab Jaejoong acuh tak acuh.

" Apa tidak berasa sakit Boo? Ini sudah hampir 5 Jam kau makan sambil meringis seperti ini."

" Sakit ya sakit, lapar ya lapar. Dari pada nahan sakit dan kelaparan. Mending nahan sakit sambil makan supaya tidak lapar"

Clek

Pintu diruangan tersebut terbuka. Menampakkan seorang berjuba putih tengah berjalan di iringi beberapa suster di samping nya.

" Sudah saatnya pemeriksaan Mrs Jung" ujar dokter kandungan tersebut sambil mulai memeriksa. Changmin, Yoochun, Junsu dan umma Jung memilih keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Sedangkan Yunho masih setia menemani Jaejoong sambil sesekali mengelus perutnya. Jaejoong sendiri nampak acuh tak acuh, meski sesekali meringis sakit tetapi dirinya tetap fokus terhadap makanan-makanan di hadapannya.

" Dokter segera siapkan ruang bersalin, pembukaan leher lahimnyya sudah sempurna" perintah sang dokter kepada kedua asistennya.

" Baik dok"

.

.

.

.

.

~diruang bersalin~

" Ibu udah siap?" Tanya dokter

" Bentar.. Aduuhhh.. Yunnie" Jaejoong berteriak memanggil nama Yunho.

" Ne Boo aku disini, tahan ne!"

Dengan setia Yunho mendampingi sang istri sambil mengusap peluh Jaejoong yang tengah merintih demi melahirkan buah hati mereka.

" Jika ibu merasa ingin mengejan langsung di ejan ya bu"

" Di ejan untuk apa Dok! Aduuh" tanya Jaejoong di selah rasa sakitnya. ' Sakit begini disuruh mengejan, memang mau apa?' Pikirnya.

" Tentu saja untuk melahirkan bayinya bu"

" Bayi siapa yang mau keluar?"

" Tentu saja bayi ibu!" Alis sang dokter menyatu heran mendengar pertanyaan Jaejoong.

" Bayi saya?"

" Iya bayi ibu, kepalanya sudah kelihatan. Tinggal di dorong beberapa kali dengan tenaga ibu bayinya akan segera keluar. Memang ibu tidak merasa mulas disertain ingin mengejan?" Dari sekian banyak pasien yang pernah dia tangani, baru pertama kali ini dia menemukan pasian yang bertanya pertanyaan aneh saat mau melahirkan.

Melihat dokter yang begitu gemas dengan tingkah sang istri. Yunho berinisiatif mengelus tangan perut Jaejoong yang sudah agak turun membuat Jaejoong menoleh ke arah Yunho.

" Boo" panggil Yunho yang di balas cengerin khas Jaejoong. Rupanya Jaejoong baru menyadari kondisinya saat ini.

Dan tanpa disuruh, Jaejoong pun mengejan dengan sendirinya ketika perutnya terasa seolah-olah ada yang mendorong.

" Nggggg...hahhh.. Ngggggggg" dengan sekuat tenaga di ejanya kuat-kuat. Kedua tangannya mencengkram erat lengan Yunho hingga membuat beberapa goresan luka dari kuku-kuku indah jari tangannya.

" Ngggg... Hahh... Ngggg"

" Ayo bu,, terus,, kepalanya hampir keluar sempurna"

" Ngggg... Haahhh.. Ngggg"

" Oek...oek...Oek"

Kebahagian pasangan Yunjae pun lengkap ketika seorang bayi baru saja keluar dari dalam rahir Jaejoong dengan normal.

" Selamat, anak kalian berjenis kelamin laki-laki, sehat dan sempurna" ujar sang dokter sambil menyerahkan bayi tersebut ke dada Jaejoong guna melalukan inisiasi Menyusui Dini agar bayi dapat belajar beradaptasi dengan dunia barunya karena baru saja keluar dari tempat ternyamannya selama ini ( perut) . Lagi pula dengan inisiasi menyusui dini yang memakan waktu satujam tersebut akan membentuk kedekatan yang lebih erat antara sang ibu dan bayinya.

" Moonbin"

" Eoh?" Saat tengah asik melihat bayinya yang tengah mengusel-usel dadanya mencari asi, Yunho tiba-tiba saja membisikan sesuatu ketelinganya.

" Jung Moonbin" ujar Yunho sambil menatap haru bayinya yang masih merah tersebut. Tangannya terulur mengelus puncak kepala sang bayi kemudian mengecupnya.

" Yunnie" liquid bening mulai jatuh berguguran di kedua belah pipi Jaejoong. " Nama yang indah" lanjutnya sambil kembali menatap sang bayi yang baru saja di berinama Moonbin.

END

Maaf jika ff ini absurd... Tp ini ff ku ambil dari kisah nyata bibi aku yg ku buat versi yunjae.

Untuk ff yang lain sedang dlm proses. Ditunggu yaaa...

Thanks

Ayana Jung


End file.
